Meaningful Looks
by blukitty
Summary: Looks hidden from others but two people.  Dave and Emily aren't sure where it's going to go just yet.  Or do they?  Don't own Criminal Minds, just the imagination behind the story.


MEANINGFUL LOOKS

E. Prentiss/D. Rossi

M for mature.

Inspired by I Could Not Love You More, by Bee Gees

I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters. *pout*

The BAU team was on the jet, heading back to the unit from a crazy case. They were dog tired. They couldn't wait to get their perspective homes to recuperate.

While on the jet, Dave and Emily had given each other meaningful glances. The rest of the team seemed to not notice the looks, which was good. Both Dave and Emily were happy with that. There wasn't anything going on with them-yet.

While on scene, Spencer was his typical analytical, chatty self. Hotch was calm and quiet, which meant he was angry. Derek was a hot head, which went without saying. Dave kept his Italian temper under control-barely. He also had the reputation of being a lothario in his private life. Emily kept her cool, as she was trained by way of being an ambassador's daughter. JJ was off trying to figure out different ways to contend with the media in the future. This meant she was reflective.

Things were a bit different on the way home. Emily was more tired than usual. The case took way too much out of her for some reason. She went towards the back and lay down. Dave found a blanket and covered her up. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Dave really wanted to sit close to her and watch her sleep. He wanted to gently brush the hair out of her face. He was finding himself falling love with her. Dave pondered a way he could have Emily in his arms a lot sooner than later.

While Dave was pondering his thoughts, Emily was dreaming of Dave, the feel of his arms around her. She had been wondering while in waking hours what it would feel to have his full lips on hers. She dreamed of being in his huge bed with him. She dreamed of them making love.

Emily woke up when the jet landed, just enough to pick up her go bag and disembark from the jet. Her head still wasn't clear though.

"Emily, let me give you a ride home. You're not awake enough to drive anywhere without having an accident," Dave told her.

"Um, sure Dave. I don't know why I'm so groggy! I'm not usually like this. I wonder what's going on. Here are my keys for when we get to my place."

Dave helped her to his car. He held the car door while she sat down and attempted to buckle up. Dave fastened her in and closed the door. He walked around to the driver's side and got in. He fastened his belt. He looked over and found Emily already fast asleep. He started the car and pulled away from the parking lot.

"Em, we're at your place. You're head still isn't clear. I don't feel right leaving you here alone. I'm taking you to my place, so I can keep an eye on you."

"Okay Dave. Thanks. You're right, I can't be alone. I'd probably feel better with someone close by. Can you do that for me? Please?" Emily softly asked, dark eyes pleading.

Dave could feel himself melting and mentally relenting. He put the car in drive again and drove to his home. When they got there, Dave drove up onto the driveway, into the garage, closing the garage door behind the car.

"Em, we're here. Can you wake up long enough to get in the house? I'll help you get upstairs to my bedroom. Come on Em, let's do this."

"Okay Dave. I can walk in. No need to carry me. You don't have to give up your bed for me. I can sleep in a guest room." Emily joked.

"I'll carry in our go bags as well. I want you close to me so I can keep an eye on you, so you WILL be in my bedroom with me. I don't have an issue with you being in my bed either. End of discussion." Dave felt himself slightly blushing.

Slowly they walked up the short staircase to his luxurious bedroom with its huge bed. Dave had carried their go bags up with him. Both of them had packed pajamas in them.

Emily slipped off her shoes and socks. She pulled out her over sized tee shirt, skipping her pajama bottoms, and walked into his large bathroom to change. She removed her clothing, keeping her panties on, and slipped the tee shirt over her head.

Emily came out of the bathroom to Dave changing out of his clothes as well. She blushed a little. It wasn't like she hadn't seen a man with nothing but his boxers. It was just that it had never been one of her co-workers. She did like looking at his chest that had just a bit of hair.

He had gotten everything off except his boxers. He kept those on for the sake of decorum. He mentally gasped at seeing Em's long, alabaster legs. Sure, he'd seen women's bare legs before. Being Italian, he loved looking at a woman's legs. In fact, he loved looking at a woman's whole body when he could get away with it. But her legs were incredible. The rest of her body was breathtakingly beautiful.

There had been a case a month or so before where he had the chance to see her from behind. He definitely loved looking at her backside, enjoyed seeing the sway of it as she had crossed the street. It was all he could do to not drool! And to think she was going to be in his bed for the night! Dave wasn't sure how his body was going to react with a woman, especially Em, in his bed for at least one night. He was hoping he wouldn't over step his boundaries with her.

Emily also had the opportunity to check out Dave. While he didn't have the physique of Derek, he was nice looking. His chest sported a bit of chest hair when he left the top two buttons open on his shirt. He was conservative with his pants, whether they were jeans or dress pants. Although, one could tell where things were located below the belt.

They each pulled back the bedding, slid in, and pulled the bedding over them. Emily laid on her side, with her back to Dave. Her eyes were wide open. All of a sudden, she was having trouble going back to sleep. Dave, who was on his back, on the other side of the bed, was having the same trouble. Emily rolled over to her side and faced him. She rested her head on his chest as he drew her to him and rested his arm around her, holding gently. Emily's hand rested on his male nipple. Dave drew in a ragged breath. She quietly chuckled. Her hand slid down his body and rested on his aroused manhood. His breathing became more ragged.

"Did I do this?" Emily asked, trying to be serious and not succeeding.

"You do know what you're doing, don't you?" Dave's voice was husky with desire.

"Hmm, yes I do. Would you like me to move my hand?" Emily softly chuckled.

"I'm trying to keep some sort of control and not having any luck. But no, I don't."

"I was hoping for that. I've been aroused since we laid down."

Emily leaned over and kissed Dave's full lips, her tongue gently persistently parting his lips and touching his tongue.

Dave rolled her over onto her back, following her. His hands sliding under her tee shirt and cupped her bare breasts. His fingers rolled one hardening nipple, than the other. He suckled them, again each one. She allowed him to help her out of her tee shirt, which landed on the floor. He slid her silk panties down her legs and tossed those on the floor as well. He kicked off his boxers. They were skin to skin. He moved to her hips and parted her legs. He smelled her scent, becoming intoxicated by it. He began to love on her orally. Her hips moved under his ministrations. Her hands held his head, fingers tangling in his thick, dark hair. It did not take long for her to release her desire.

"Do you feel better now, Cara? You taste absolutely wonderful." Dave's eyes were dark as he asked her.

"I do. I want more." Emily's eyes were dark as well.

She rolled Dave back over onto his back. Her lips licked and sucked his male nipples, making them hard. She licked her way down his slightly hairy chest, down his belly to his manhood. She avoided it temporarily to kiss down one leg and up the other. She slowly reached the apex of his hips and ever so gently fondled his testicles with her mouth. He moaned as she did this. She then took his manhood in her hand, holding it as she loved on him orally. His fingers held her close, tangling in her hair. She licked the tip, down the shaft before taking him in her mouth and loved him, letting him slide down her throat. His hips moved so that he made love to her mouth and his fingers tangled in her dark hair.

Even as Emily pulled off of him, she could hear him growl. She straddled his hips and slid herself onto to his manhood, totally enveloping him in her tight, wet sheath. He met her down strokes with his up strokes. She released on him. He came close to releasing his seed deep inside her hot wetness.

He rolled her over onto her back and gently put her ankles over his shoulders. He took her as he had wanted to before they started making love. He drove himself deep into her womanhood, feeling her stretch to accommodate his length and circumference. He pounded hard and deep into her, feeling her release on him. It was hard for him not to fill her with his seed before being certain she was fulfilled. He couldn't hold back. He had to fill her, have his release meet hers. He growled as she cried out. They held the others hands during this time. After they finished making love, Dave regretfully withdrew. He lay down next to Emily. She turned on her side to face him, laying her head on his chest as he held her close. They both sighed at the same time.

"Wow! I had heard rumors about you in bed. I thought they were all lies. Normally I don't give myself to someone like that, where there are rumors flying around them." Emily told Dave.

"I know all about the rumors and none of them are true. Honest. And I know you don't sleep around. I was surprised that you gave yourself to me. I feel honored that you did."

Emily blushed and sighed as she snuggled up to Dave's side, an arm holding him close to her. They soon fell asleep, safe in each others arms. For the first time, they both felt loved.

The End


End file.
